Feria de las Vanidades
by AnabellsPattz
Summary: Historia de Época. Bailes, mentiras intrigas y mucho mas dentro de la sociedad londinense, sueños, negocios, nada es realmente como parece. Una historia de amor muy particular un lord engreído una muchacha que esconde un gran secreto
1. Chapter 1

**Feria de las Vanidades**

Londres

_Cuantas personas en el mundo se muestran tal cual son, la respuesta es fácil ninguna. La palabra persona deriva del latín __personae__, era la palabra con los que los romanos llamaban a las mascaras utilizadas por los actores en una obra de teatro. Lo que se puede entender es que toda persona usa una máscara, todos somos un personaje, algunos decidimos ser los héroes de la historia, otros prefieren ser los villanos, algunos deciden ser personajes principales mientras otros se conforman con simples papeles secundarios. _

_La vida es el mayor espectáculo que existe, es una obra sin desenlace, donde millones de historias se mezclan y separan todo el tiempo. Por eso estamos actuando todo el tiempo, sería difícil mostrarse todo el tiempo como somos, en esta época donde vivimos, solo los mejores personajes encajan en los círculos sociales, los mejores disfraces están de moda. Ningún autor ha podido plasmar e papel una historia tan interesante como la vida misma, se preguntaran por qué? La respuesta también es fácil, en una historia siempre habrá héroes y heroínas perfectos, con cualidades excepcionales, que soportaran todo tipo de adversidades para salir airosos de esas situaciones también encontraremos villanos despiadados que harán de la vida de nuestros personajes principales una calamidad, para luego, en el final de la historia nuestros héroes vivan el felices por siempre._

_En cada persona se desata una batalla entre el bien y el mal donde ninguno de los dos nunca resulta vencedor, sino que cada persona elige que mascara ponerse la de villano o la de héroe pero, ninguna persona es tan bondadosa para soportarlo todo y nadie están villano como para desearle el mal a otros de manera injustificada, somos animales, pensantes, pero animales al fin no somos buenos ni malos, somos víctimas de las circunstancias y reaccionamos a ellas si nos atacan, atacamos, si queremos algo peleamos por ello con las herramientas que tenemos, y nunca hay un felices por siempre, solo es más inteligente y el que mejor sepa jugar con su personaje resulta por momentos vencedor._

_Londres es una obra que se vuelve a vestir de gala y sus personajes se preparan para salir a escena en una nueva temporada, a dos días de la apertura de la nueva temporada, las niñas que se presentan en sociedad y sus madres preparan sus mascaras de doncellas a la espera de cazar algún soltero de buena cuna con quien unir a sus familias y conseguir un buen matrimonio, y los solteros empedernidos se calzan sus mascaras de Casanova en busca de carne fresca y corazones ilusionados para conquistar._

_La obra está a punto de empezar, el telón muy pronto se abrirá y el espectáculo comenzara, solo nos queda saber quiénes serán los protagonistas este año. Cuál será la historia de amor de la que estaremos pendientes. Serán los solteros de oros amarrados este año, muchas son las especulaciones, solo es cuestión de esperar, desde la posición de este humilde escritor, les asegura que escribirá la mayor historia de todos los tiempos, cuidado Londres tu secretos saldrán a la luz y por primera vez las mascaras caerán. _

_Solo hay que esperar la próxima edición de Feria de las Vanidades._

**Con amor Eris**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la trama es toda mia

Londres despliega todo su glamour en una nueva temporada, las doncellas de todas las importantes familias de Inglaterra preparan sus mejores vestidos para el debut de una nueva temporada. Las modistas no dan a basto, los barcos llegan de Francia con modelos únicos en finas telas. Las joyas familiares son desempolvadas y lustradas para adornar las cabezas, los cuellos y demás partes de los cuerpos femeninos. La ostentosidad es moneda corriente. Las madres casaderas preparan a sus hijas como yeguas pura sangre para ser vendidas al mejor postor, las jóvenes debutantes sueñan con cuentos de hadas y caballeros de brillantes armaduras, los jóvenes caballeros y otros no tan jóvenes salen en busca de sus futuras esposas, de una cuantiosa dote y de la promesa de una pronta descendencia que asegure su apellido y estirpe.

La Mansión Swan no está exenta del alboroto que sucede en la perla inglesa, los sirvientes corren de un lado para otro, lustrando pisos y escaleras, puliendo caras vajillas, pero quienes más trabajo poseen en estos días son las ayudantes de las doncellas hijas del matrimonio Swan. Rosalie Swan pone histéricas a sus damas de compañía, los vestidos son desechados unos tras otros, ya sea por su color, por su corte o porque no lo considera una pieza digna para que vista una futura duquesa, y no cualquier duquesa, era un secreto a voces la unión de las dos familias más importantes de Inglaterra por medio de la unión entre la hija mayor de la familia Swan y el heredero mayor del Duque de Cullen. La hija mayor del matrimonio Swan a pesar de ya contar con diecinueve años se sentía una debutante mas, Rosalie Swan contaba con una belleza sin igual, era la envidia de todas las mujeres del alto y bajo Londres, poseía un porte de reina que admiraría hasta la propia reina Isabel, su cabello rubio oro brillaba de manera intensa que opacaría al sol, su piel blanca como la leche y suave como el algodón despertaba suspiros en el género masculino, era el gran orgullo de su madre Renee Swan solía sentarse en el patio de su casa con sus dos hijas pequeñas que correteaban alegre por los extensos jardines y ambiraba a su hija mayor ella la consideraba la joya de la familia, Rosalie desde pequeña fue instruida en las artes, aprendió idiomas asistió a las clases de protocolos más caras de todo Inglaterra, fue vestida en seda y finas telas. Su madre se encargo de convertirla en la futura esposa perfecta digna solamente para algún heredero a un trono, todo lo demás estaba por debajo de la hermosa joven. Por eso fue una cachetada al orgullo de su madre cuando a la edad de diecisiete años su hija, su orgullo, en su debut en Londres Rosalie cayó bajo el encanto de un granuja, según palabras de su madre, y escapo con el perdiendo su virtud en el proceso. Fue el mayor escándalo en el que se vio involucrada la familia Swan cuando la joya de la familia huyo con Royce King, el hijo menor de un noble caído en desgracia, el joven había hecho perder a su padre gran parte de la fortuna familiar pagando sus deudas de jugador empedernido, todo el mundo sabía que el muchacho era un fiel frecuentador de las peores casas del bajo Londres , también era conocido por sus escándalos con mujeres casadas y prostitutas y de los múltiples bastardos que poseía esparcidos por toda Inglaterra. La familia Swan después de semejante escándalo dejo las hermosas y transitadas calles de Londres trasladándose a la casa familiar situada en el campo y por dos años nada se supo de la señora Swan y de sus dos hijas. Cuando Renee Swan estaba resignada a que su pequeño tesoro quedara soltera o peor aun en un matrimonio inferior al que ella alguna vez soñó para su hija, llego sus esposo con la proposición de una boda entre la hermosa joven y el futuro Duque de Cullen.

Rosalie Swan era un derroche de virtudes físicas, pero era una mujer mimada, caprichosa odiosa que pisoteaba a cualquiera que ella considerara inferior ni el golpe que le dio la vida pudo doblegar su espíritu egoísta y con el futuro compromiso en puerta solo se había incrementado lo único que ocupaba su mente era que muy pronto seria la futura Duquesa de Cullen.

Pero mientras el caos reinaba en la habitación de la rubia un cuerpo menudo se escabullía de manera sigilosa hacia la habitación más alejada de la casa, un biblioteca antigua que fue el orgullo del abuelo Swan y mientras Renee Swan instruía a su hija mayor en las artes femeninas Charles Swan padre inculcaba a la pequeña Bella el amor por los libros y las letras. Isabella Marie Swan la hija menor del matrimonio Swan, si Rosalie era el orgullo de su madre la pequeña Bella había robado el corazón de su abuelo como el de su padre, todo miembro masculino de la familia adoraba a Bella, para su hermano Jasper su hermana menor era lo mas importante en su vida a pesar de ser mellizos él y Rosalie nunca se llevaron bien, mientras Jasper era el Heredero de la fortuna Swan y de su título nobiliario, Rosalie era la princesa de la casa, todo era para ella los mejores vestidos, los perfumes importados las joyas de la familia todo era poco para su melliza, el en cambio era alguien humilde que no le daba mayor importancia a los lujos y la mujer que se convirtiera en su esposa debía compartir sus mismos ideales, por eso el le inculco a su hermanita desde pequeña esas ideas, una mujer debía ser inteligente debía saber amar, ser siempre fiel a su esposo pero sobre todo seguir siempre a sus convicciones.

Y mientras todos se volvían locos por la ansiada fiesta del día siguiente, Bella se encontraba leyendo un nuevo libro que su hermano le había traído desde Francia en su último viaje al continente. Bella era una jovencita de diecisiete años próxima a ser presentada en sociedad, esta sería su primera temporada en Londres, pero en lugar de estar como lo deberían estar todas las chicas debutantes indecisas en su vestido y practicando poses ridículas para atrapar a algún soltero acaudalado de buena familia, se encontraba devorando un libro que cualquier mujer consideraría indecente para una jovencita de su posición, pero ella amaba esos libros, ya había pasado la etapa de los cuentos de hadas, ella quería historias de amor pero reales, historias entre hombres y mujeres que se deseaban, que sucumbían a la pasión y se entregaban en un desenfreno de lujuria y amor. Eran esas las historias que a Bella mantenían despierta hasta altas horas de la noche, eran las mismas historias que protagonizaban sus sueños, diferentes sueños pero siempre un mismo protagonista, un hombre que se había convertido en su tortura personal y ahora tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos Bella haría lo imposible para tenerlo, aun yendo en contra de su propia familia.

-Isabella se puede saber que estás haciendo metida aquí con todo lo que aún queda por hacer.

-Pero madre ya termine con todos mis quehaceres, también me he medido el vestido y los zapatos, no veo que mas pueda hacer.

\- Podrías ser más solidaria con tu hermana, mañana es un día especial para Rosalie y para toda la familia, necesito que me des la tiara de rubíes de la abuela Swan, es la única joya de la familia que compatibiliza con el próximo status de tu hermana.

-Pero Madre esa es mi tiara. La abuela me la dejo para usarla en mi presentación, y pienso usarla mañana en la noche Rosalie tiene sus propias joyas.

-Te das cuenta de cuál egoísta eres, siempre te comportas como una niña caprichosa es hora de que madures, si sigues por ese camino nunca conseguirás marido, dame la tiara en este momento Isabella no quiero volver a repetirlo.

-No, es mía yo voy a usarla mañana, quiero tener algo mío ya es suficiente con que tenga que usar uno de los vestidos de Rosalie, los zapatos de ella, también es mi momento madre, también quiero brillar en la noche del baile.

-Por Dios Isabella no compares nunca podrás brillar en algún lugar donde Rosalie esté presente, no puedes compararte con ella ahora dame la tiara porque si no, no habrá baile para que la luzcas.

Bella estaba acostumbrada a las humillaciones de su madre siempre era lo mismo, para Renee su hija menor significaba menos que nada, para la Señora Swan Rosalie era sinónimo de perfección, ella era su hija preferida, la más bella, la rubia cabello de ángel, mientras su hija mayor era idéntica a su madre Bella era una copia de Charlie Swan, morena de ojos cabes grandes y pálida como la nieve. Con la resignación de un condenado Bella se dirigió hacia su habitación y de un pequeño cofre saca la hermosa joya que ella hubiera soñado usar en su primer baile. Con una mueca de satisfacción Renee toma entre sus manos la tiara, era la pieza de joyería más hermosa que ella hubiera visto nunca, la Señora Swan anhelaba esa joya desde que vio a su difunta suegra usarla, siempre creyó que una vez muerta la vieja esta seria legada a ella, pero su sorpresa fue cuando su suegra dispuso de a joya y la dejo en manos de la menor de sus nietas, ahora estaba en su poder y seria Rosalie quien luciría una corona digna de una reina.

…

Son capítulos cortos ya subo el proximo


	3. Chapter 3

**Los Personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la trama es toda mía**

La familia Cullen era una de las familias más importantes de Inglaterra, sus integrantes se encontraban en la línea sucesoria al trono, El Duque de Cullen era un hombre honesto siempre devoto a su familia. Con sus cincuenta y tantos años aun despertaba suspiros entre las damas de la alta y baja sociedad de Londres. Su sueño siempre fue poseer una familia grande, con niños que llenaran su casa de risas y alegría. La vida no fue justa con él a sus treinta años descubre el amor verdadero, su amada Esme era la joya más preciada de su fortuna, cuando esa mujercita de cabellos color cobre entro a su vida todo fue color de rosas para el gran Duque, no renegaba de nada siempre acepto lo bueno y lo malo que la vida le ofreció. Fue feliz, en algún momento se considero el hombre más feliz del mundo. Era rico, apuesto y tenía junto a él una gran mujer que cumplió su sueño de ser padre, sus dos hijos eran su orgullo. Aunque su hijo menor le daba siempre uno que otro dolor de cabeza lo amaba tal cual era, todavía era joven y sabia que la madurez llegaría para darle unas cuantas cachetadas al benjamín de la casa. Su hijo mayor era otra historia siempre serio, malhumorado con sus casi treinta años Edward Cullen era el caballero londinense típico, desde muy joven se puso los negocios de la familia en su espalda y con gallardía mantuvo el apellido familiar en lo alto. Todo el mundo diría que el patriarca familiar era un hombre débil ya que nunca pudo superar la muerte de su amada esposa, eso obligo a su primogénito a ocupar su lugar.

Pero sabía que era momento que su hijo ya no siguiera cargando con obligaciones que no le correspondían, era momento para que Edward formara su propia familia, quería ayudar a su hijo a dejar el pasado atrás, era momento que encontrara una mujer de buena familia que lo hiciera tan feliz como él había sido con su Esmerald, su gran temor no era que su hijo no fuera capaz de llevar adelante los negocios familiares, lo que cada noche quitaba el sueño a Carlisle Cullen era la posibilidad que su amado primogénito se convirtiera en un hombre amargado incapaz de demostrar algún sentimiento o peor aun de sentirlo.

Todo el mundo hablaba de la hermosura de Rosalie Swan, de su porte de princesa y de sus cualidades solos dignas de una diosa, también hablaban de su desliz, pero la gente suele ser demasiado maliciosa y poner cosas de mas a los acontecimientos reales, el era un caballero y por lo tanto no juzgaría a la muchacha, todos en la vida cometen errores y el no era nadie para poner en tela de juicio el honor de la joven. Cuando supo que su amigo Charles tenía una hija en edad para casarse no lo dudo dos veces para hablar con Swan y proponerle un matrimonio entre su bella hija y el testarudo de su primogénito, e único pedido que Carlisle le pidió al patriarca Swan fue que ese compromiso se mantuviera en secreto, que le diera a ellos la posibilidad de conocerse y quien sabe de enamorarse, él quería que su hijo viviera un amor tan bello como el que él tuvo la suerte de vivir.

Cuando Edward se entero del disparate que su padre había hecho puso el grito en el cielo, si algo no permitía el mayor de los hermanos es que alguien le dijera como debía vivir su vida. Pero como el caballero que era le haría honor a la palabra de su padre y cortejaría a la tan espectacular Rosalie y su derroche de virtudes.

Edward Cullen era un hombre serio, un Lord con todas las letras, nunca había tenido un escándalo en su haber, claro que tenía sus cosas, pero siempre fue sensato, al igual que la mayoría de los hombres frecuentaba los bares del bajo Londres, no de manera tan habitual como su hermano Emmett, pero cuando se sentía con la necesidad de compañía femenina recurría a ellos. Era de los pocos caballeros de alta sociedad que no había andado esparciendo su semilla por el mundo y dejado algún que otro bastardo en algún lugar de la ciudad.

Edward se miro por última vez en el espejo, iba impecable como siempre su cabello cobre siempre un desastre cuando se encontraba de manera natural estaba prolijamente peinado hacia atrás, vestía un traje hecho a medida y unas botas negras impecables. Era la perfección materializada en hombre. Sabía que esta noche era importante, no estaba de acuerdo a como se daban las cosas, pero hasta para el ya era hora de encontrar una esposa que le diera los benditos hijos que su padre quería, no iba a negar que el también los deseara, debajo de esa mascara de frialdad se encontraba un hombre que creía en el amor, como no hacerlo si él era fruto de él, ansiaba con locura sentir lo que su padre sintió por su querida madre, pero ya las esperanzas de encontrar una mujer que lo hiciera tomar la decisión de dejar su soltería atrás y atarse para siempre a un matrimonio estaban desapareciendo.

Estaba listo para una nueva temporada, el descarte de mujeres que no contaron con suerte en las temporadas pasadas, y nuevas niñas mimadas en busca de atrapar un buen partido, de entre todo eso Rosalie Swan era el menor de los males, o eso creía.

Mirándose por última vez en el espejo y tomando su sombrero y abrigo partió a la que sin saberlo era el comienzo del resto de su vida.

**Como verán son capítulos cortos. Ya están presentados los personajes y la trama comienza**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los Personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la trama es toda mía**

El carruaje de los Swan aparco en la entrada del salón de baile. La Señora Swan bajo ayudada por su esposo detrás de ella una despampanante Rosalie, lucia la hermosa tiara de Rubíes que completaba su impecable atuendo. Sin esperar a nadie más ambas mujeres partieron hacia el interior del salón donde la fiesta estaba a poco de comenzar. Isabella no esperaba que su madre entrara con ella pero aunque sea que le diera unas palabras de ánimo hubiera sido agradable, Su padre que estaba esperando en la puerta del coche a que su hija menor bajara del mismo, le dio una sonrisa resignada y tomo con suma delicadeza la mano de su pequeña niña.

Cuando Rosalie y Renee Swan hicieron su entrada en el salón todos los presentes miraron en su dirección, los hombres devoraban a la rubia hija del matrimonio, las mujeres la miraban con envidia otros con burla, era muy ingenua Renee si pensaba que el escándalo de su hija iba a quedar en el olvido. Escondido en un rincón apartado del salón Carlisle Cullen observaba a las dos mujeres que hacían su entrada a la fiesta, por fin tenía el placer de conocer a la hija de su amigo, pero algo sucedió en su cabeza, una voz proveniente de algún lado le informo que esa no era la mujer adecuada para su hijo, era hermosa, refinada, de buena familia, pero sus ojos fríos no demostraban nada más que frialdad, como si ella estuviera por encima de todo mortal en ese salón.

Junto a su padre se encontraba nada más y nada menos que su primogénito, Edward Cullen cuando poso sus ojos en la que sería su futura esposa, no sintió nada él se encontraba vacunado de esas bellezas superficiales, no cayo rendido a sus pies como los demás caballeros que ya se amontonaban alrededor de la rubia y su madre. Solo le basto una mirada a las dos mujeres para saber que ni loco, aunque su padre lo desheredara se casaría con una mujer como Rosalie Swan.

Nadie reparo en el Señor Swan que entraba del brazo de una pequeña figura femenina, todo el mundo miraba a las dos mujeres que entraron con anterioridad, Isabella asustada ante tanta gente apretó el brazo de su padre en busca de protección.

-Mi niña no tienes nada que temer, esta también es tu noche, diga lo que diga tu madre, tu eres la joya mas preciada de la familia, y hoy opacas hasta a la mismísima Reina.

Carlisle busco con la mirada a su viejo amigo y frunció sus pobladas cejas cuando lo vio del brazo de una jovencita, pero aparto la vista cuando alguien llego a saludarlos a él y a su hijo.

Cuando Jasper poso los ojos en su melliza solo rodo los ojos, su madre se había salido con las suya y Rosalie lucia la tiara de su abuela, sonrió con picardía cuando diviso a su padre y a su hermanita menor entrar al salón, saco suavemente de su bolsillo una cajita y se dirigió donde se encontraba la pequeña luz de sus ojos.

El mayor de los Cullen llevaba treinta minutos en aquella fiesta y ya se encontraba hastiado, no pensaba seguir las buenas costumbres y acercarse a saludar a la Señora Swan y a su hija, mirando hacia todos lados buscando un escape, diviso al que supuestamente debería ser su futuro suegro, pero su mirada no tardo ni una milésima de segundo para posarse en la jovencita que colgaba del brazo de Lord Swan.

Era hermosa, sus ojos irradiaban tanta ternura y a la vez picardía, mezcladas con un poco de temor, sus redondas mejillas se encontraban teñidas de un color carmesí que resultaba adorable, su cabello caoba colgaba por su espalda en tirabuzones, su nariz respingada traslucía su poca edad y estaba casi seguro que se encontraba salpicada de algunas pequitas. Algo paso en su interior su corazón se salto un latido y comenzó a latir sin él saberlo al compas de un pequeño corazón que se encontraba al otro lado del salón. Cuando Jasper Swan paso a su lado y se dirigió directamente donde se encontraba la pequeña belleza que él había estado admirando, un sentimiento, que solo se podía denominar como celos se apodero de él, y este intensifico aun mas cuando beso la mano de la joven de manera gallardesco y picara. Cuando el joven Lord saco de un estuche una tiara y la coloco en la cabeza de la chica Edward furioso abandono el salón.

**Ya la conoció. Es una historia de amor se que algunas criticaran que en el primer encuentro el ya comenzara a sentir cosas por Bella, pero estoy fastidiada de las historias de los Edward malos, este será posesivo, gruñón, malhumorado pero también será amoroso, los hombres también se enamoran a primera vista**


End file.
